Fallen Angels
by Shiro the ice dragon
Summary: He found him face down in the water then saw the battered body. Can he help him learn to love? Can one who is cold love? AU  Graphic, Strong Child abuse, male x male , First story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Fanfic, I do not own Bleach, If I did they would all have top hats and run around like nut cases. Oh! I do own this Lint It's alittle Ooc for them, also Ichigo and his group is 16 and Toushi who is only 14 *nods* Sooooo lets not Sue! **

"Speaking"

'thoughts'

_Flash backs_

Hints of Rukia/Ichigo Renji/Rukia

Mostly Toushi/Ichigo

* * *

The street was crowed with many people a small body weaved in and out from each person. His appearance is hard to tell from under his hood. His heart raced and fear took over his body knowing if he where too stop the only thing he would face was pain and broken bones. The small fast moving body turned around the corner to regain his breath, but only his face met a punch to the face, he stumbles backwards and falls over. His hands covered his nose and let of a muffled cry, the owner of the fist knelt down and pulled the child up by the collar of his hoodie. The hoodie fell showing his white hair, white as the snow itself.

"Ou you should know by now you can run away from me, right?" The voice growled at the snowy hair child figured male.

He growled once again when the boy didn't answer him and threw the boy back onto the cold pavement. Letting out a small yelp and curled his body up, the man chuckled and kicked him square in the ribs, a small gasp as air quickly ran from the boy's lungs and try s to regain his breath only to be met with another swift kick to the ribs. Holding the sounds back, knowing the more he made sounds the worse it would be for him, closing his eyes, really not wanting to face the fists again.

"Now...I am looking for my answer boy" He knelt to met the boys teal orbs and grinned.

"Hai.." the boys voice was rasp due to lack of speaking, his eyes opened up, looking into the dark brown eyes of the older male.

The man growled and re picked the boy up up the collar of his hoodie and started to place swift, hard punches to his young face. Blood started to trickle down his pale face after what seemed like years the man grab the child like wrist and dragged him, the grip was tight and started to leave a nice deep purple bruise on the child like wrist. The Dark hair man walked and drag the boy passed the crowed and to a cliff he grinned evilly. Weakened the boy looked around for a way out, unable to find a way out.

"How much do you love me...Son?" The boys eye's widen, trick question?

"A..a lot Sir" The boy's heart quickly started to race faster and faster as the seconds passed. He watched as the males eyes grew dark.

" I let you into _my_ house, I let you eat _my_ food and yet this is how you treat me? After all I done for you?" He growled.

The boy's eyes quickly watered up, the man didn't give him a chance to talk as he slammed his fist the the boys face again, losing his footing again and tripped over the edge falling into the rushing water below him, the force of the water knocked him out, his body rushed down the river being tossed onto the passing rocks. Letting him alone with his thought, what did he do? Nothing he went to school thats it! He felt the icy water around his body, oddly to him the cold felt nice on his body, almost welcoming him into the world of darkness.

* * *

3:29 Was the time read on the clock face as the orange hair teen sighed, and packed up his school books. After he packed up his books he headed outside waiting for his group, he saw a small black hair girl running to him and lightly grinned. She halted right in front of him, peering up at him with welcoming lavender eye's, he shook his head then listened to what she had to say.

"Ichigo! We have to hurry, Nii-sama is going to be home late today, so...walk me home?" She gave him her famous sad eyes and he sighed, that look AGAIN.

"Rukia that little trick wont always work on me"

"One can try, lets go!"

He nodded and they started to walk, he didn't feel right like something around him was off. Looking up and sighed, he saw the hill and rubbed the back of his head. Surely hills and him are not best friends he hated to walk up them. Geeze these things always took forever in climbing too.

The Small women's hand wrapped around his big hand, they where together and yet he didn't feel as if this was going anywhere. She half tugged him up to the ramp to look at the falling sunset, she looked to him smiling. He looked at the sun and watched it, to him, the sun made him think right to his younger sister, bright and always there.

"Can we go down and sit by the river for awhile?" The orange hair teen nodded and lead them down the path till they reached a small opening.

He stepped on the rocks and held his hands out to the women, she took them and they jumped over to the other side. She took her shoes off with her socks and placed her feet into the cool water. The Berry followed suit and something caught his eye. Small blackness ran down the river bed and his eyes widen the black was the size of a child, unmoving. Quickly he jumped into the river with the small women standing up shouting at him. He ignored the pleds of the women and kept moving.

The Berry moved to the body and looped his arm around the chest and dragged the body out from the rushing water, when he came to the lesser water he picked the body up bridal style and placed the unmoving body carefully on the ground. He placed his ear near the boys mouth and listen for breathing, eyes shocked he felt for a heart beat.

"Ichigo! Is he okay?" Rukia was shocked and unable to move. Seeing the shape of the kid, she grew a worry pit in her stomach.

Ignoring the women he pressed on the boys chest then breath into his mouth, he kept doing this until the boy coughed up water then gasp for air. His eyes opened wide and met the chocolate brown eyes to teal eyes. The teal eyed boy fell back into unconsciousness, the berry looked up to the women. Worried strung over his face, un able to show anything else.

" Rukia we need to get him to the clinic, we need to hurry" she nodded and picked up there books and shoes, the teen picked the small body up and carried him up the hill and kept walking until he reached his home and Rukia ran in front opening the door. Since he never placed his shoes on he went right to the clinic. Feeling the the hours went by trying to get back to the clinic fast.

Placing him on the first room, the boy was still dripping wet. His eyebrows knit together and looked up at the small women.

"I will go get him spare clothing, you get his wet ones off" He nodded to her.

The women ran out and unzipped the boys hoodie peeling it off his body, then followed with his shirt, his stomach dropped upon seeing how the boys chest and face looked. Deep purple took over the white body, deep cuts and scars ran along his body, the berry shook his head and unbutton and unzip the boys pants peeling them off. Rukia came back with fresh clothing, nodding a thanks and slipped the dry shirt on the boy, fresh underwear and pants. Something just seemed off about how the bruises looked like, yes he understood falling into a running river would cause some damage but that much?

The berry took in the boys over all looks, his snowy white hair fell into his eyes and he lightly brushed the strands of hair away. He placed the boy in the bed and looked to the women.

"We should find my father huh?" she nodded and they went down to his office, they caught his dad asleep, lightly he shook his shoulders.

"Ou Dad...OU DAD"

The man jumped up and held his head, lightly gasping. He glared at the teen before seeing the worried look on his son's face.

"What happen?"

"There is a boy unconscious in room 1A, we found him floating into the river, he is pretty bad can you take a look at him?" The man nodded and Rukia frowned and kissed his cheek.

" I have to go, Sorry" He nodded and she took off.

Teal eyes started to open, his vision was hazy, he looked around to a man standing over him. Lightly he freaked and closed his eyes again. Once he didn't feel anything he opened them looking at the tall male. His black hair to his beard to his worried face.

"Do you know where you are?" The boy shook his head. "I need to ask you a few questions, can you speak?" The mans voice was soft and soothing.

"Y-yes" The man smiled softly and nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Hitsugaya...Toushirou" the man noded

" I am Kurosaki Isshin, Toushirou, do you recall how you got here?"

Toushirou looked at the brown eyed man. _The fist hit him right in the left eye again, sending him __backwards and fell over the edge, he panic and his heart raced. Cold took over his body and he welcomed it._

"No Sir." the man nodded and frowned lightly.

"How much pain are you in?" he blinked and shook his head

" I am fine sir...C-can I go home?" his voice sounded hopeful and Isshin shook his head frowning. He looked into the teal orb which held so much pain in them. It hurt his heart.

"I am sorry but I can't let you go let...How old are you?"

"I...I...am 14 sir..." He nodded and lightly smiled to him.

"If you can walk you can go home okay?" Toushiro nodded and moved from the bed, Isshin watched him as he started to take a few steps, he bite his lip to hind the mass amount of pain he was in and Isshin nodded.

"I guess you are alright, just take it easy and yous should be okay, no hard work for awhile, like running or playing sports."

Nodding he thank the man and ran into the Berry who looked down and smiled to him.

"Here, is your clothing I notice you go to the same school as I do So I see you around?" The berry spoke gently not wanting the smaller male to leave, he was worried on him.

The boy nodded and headed out from the home, 'you stupid little shit you can even die right!' Toushiro frowned more and kept walking down the street until he hit his run down house. The boards where falling down and he quietly walked in. A beer bottle smashed on the wall next to him, and a pair of lips rested on his neck. Cold took over his eyes, feeling the invisible chains on his hands and feet once more

* * *

**AN I am sorry if it is bad, should I keep going or throw this out and forget about this? Also If I keep going any ideas? Name for his dad?**

**Please R&R *bows* **

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for those who Reviewed! It made my day ^_^ **

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

**Warning, maybe little graphic.**

mmmmmmmmmmmm

His head was pounding, vision was hazy his body was getting to feel like ice. He blinked away the haze and looked around his leg hand a chain on it and his arms where tied behind his back. Rolling onto his knees he pushes up and looks down noticing that he was bare of clothing. It made him feel sick seeing how thin he was, his ribs poked there way out and how his hips could be seen, to the discolored skin which was a deep blackish purple. 'W-where am I? Down stairs?' Where he once laid a small pool of blood formed. Creaking was heard as someone was walking down the stairs.

"Sora, have you made him ready for me?" The male snorts

"Yeah what kind of father would I be if I did not?" The second male laughed and walked closer to Toushiro.

He could smell the beer on their breaths, his heart sinked and wished he was dead once again. Thick hands wrapped around his neck and shoves him back to the floor, his face skid's and he let out a silent cry for help. Feeling a pair of wet lips on his neck again he tried not to throw up.

The new male unzipped his own pants and pulled himself out thrusting into the weaken Toushiro. He grabbed the tuff of white hair and pulled his head back, not wanting to make a sound he bit his lip till it started to bleed heavily down his face.

His father walked up to him and kicked him in the stomach making him cough up blood. The taste of iron was left in his mouth and he groaned softly.

"Come on faggot scream for Yammy"

Toushiro refused to let tears run down his face, his father kicked him again in the stomach and he let out a blood filled screamed. Yammy grinned and slammed harder into his weakened body and groaned when he let his juices spill into the young boy. Pulling out her gripped the boys neck and picked him up growling in his face.

"Get ready for school fag" Tossing him over to the side Toushiro landed with a painful cracking sounds.

The Chain was still on his leg he tried to look for a key and Yammy pulled him by the hair growling again in his face the chain pulled with him cutting into his ankle. Yammy threw him into the shower and turn the shower to the icy water. The ice water hit his head and it pained him to move.

"Hurry up" his father spoke behind Yammy.

Toushiro started to panic since his hands where still tied and Yammy growled cutting the rope off his wrists, which where badly cut into. He grabbed the soap and started to wash his filthy body from the grim and blood. He watched the dirty water past his feet and quickly washed his hair in fear he would be dragged again.

Before he was done Yammy grabbed him by his hair again and drags him into his small room, which was the attic and slammed the door behind him. Toushiro scurried to to his and carefully walked on the unstable floor boards.

His room was empty, in one side was stacks of news papers and the other neatly folded clothing. He quickly gets dressed not wanting to make either male mad. He slipped on two wrist bands to hide the newly bruised wrists. Picking his book bag up and heads out the door, Yammy who was board pushed him down the stairs.

Landing on the bottom stair and rubs his aching head. His father looked at him and narrowed his eyes at him. 'I wish this will all go away...'

"Get to school, then come home make dinner and then go to your dog house like a good little boy." His father spat at him.

Before he had the chance to leave Yammy grabbed him by the hair again and pulled him into a deep kiss, shoving his tongue in his mouth. He shoves him out the door and Toushiro hurried down the block trying to make himself disappear in this world.

That was until he ran into someone and he quickly muttered a sorry. The person looked down and grinned at him placing a hand on his white hair.

"Ou, Toushiro"

The voice was calm and soft to him, he shot his head up and met the warm chocolate brown eyes. Ichigo looked down at him and still smiled.

"Hey Kurosaki" That came out little colder than what he wanted to sound like. Frowning even more.

"It's Ichigo, and care to walk with me to school?"

A small nod came from the younger male, and Ichigo slide a smile on his face walking. Toushiro kept his eyes to ground trying not to run into people by walking behind the berry. He turned his head and perked a brow up, 'how odd, what kid acts like this?'

"Ou! Ichigo!" The Berry stopped and Toushiro who wasn't paying attention ran into him.

"Hey Renji" looking down, "you okay?" Toushiro gave a small nod and his face turn red from running into the Berry a second time.

"Hey who's the shorty?" Toushiro popped a small vain and grumbles looking down more muttering, "I'm not short," but no one heard.

"Renji this is Toushiro, met him...erm Yesterday, Did you know he goes to school with us?" Renji's leaned forward to look at him.

"This shorty is in highschool? Would of never known since I have to bend down to see him!" Toushiro looked up, and Renji saw his black eye and bruised jaw.

"What happen to you?" Toushiro looked back down

"I fell funny, it happens" Ichigo looked at the small male worried and nodded.

"Well we will be late if we don't move." The two nodded and started to walk, Renji looked over to Ichigo and gave a worried look. Once they made it to the court yard of the high school there was a small group waiting for them. The women wave and beamed happly.

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun!" He nodded and smiles softly

"Hey Orihime, Chad" they nod tilt their head to the small male and Orihime pulled out a bowl of watermelon stake and offered it to the boy.

"Here!" the boy looked up shocked and the girl leaned in and frown, "oh you poor thing you okay?"

The boy nodded and pulled away looking up at Ichigo and ran into his class room sitting in his seat and laid his head on the cool desk, his head hurt too much for him to think, he was scared and didn't want to trust people too much.

Ichigo look confused Rukia wrapped her arms around him and he pulled away, he wasn't sure if he was happy with her. He walked off looking to the white hair boy and spotted him lightly curled into his arms resting his head, Ichigo smiled. The Boys face looked soft as an angel, he had this urge to go and protect this boy now.

Stepping closer into the class room he sat next to him waiting for him to wake.

**An anyone know how to make that cool split thing so you can tell where one part starts and stuff? D=**

Shiro: I do not own Bleach IF I did it would like like this

_**Renji and Ichigo tap dancing!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Thank you again for those who reviewed! I had this idea for awhile hopefully it makes sense! Again I do not own Bleach, Wrote this while listening to 'Savages' Yes I still watch some disney movies. Don't hate the oldies!**_

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashbacks_

_**Dreams**_

_**A small body laid face down in the snow, cold over took his body aching and covered in blood. A soft gentle, but yet boomy voice calls out to him, he can never seem to hear the owner of the voice. A tall male stands in front of the child and kneels before him, placing a hand on the child's head. **_

"_**Child, get up"**_

_**Toushiro struggled to work his battered, torn legs to stand up. Once again his vision was burly and trying to work to see. He saw the faint line of the man in front of him, the tall stranger had teal colored hair that matched his own eyes. A large Icy X formed on his face, the male's hand was incased with ice in a shape of a claw.**_

"_**Who are you?" Toushiro tried to remain calm, but his voice cracked when he spoke.**_

_**The male looked deep into the young boy's eye trying to help put him to ease. Toushiro wasn't scared, wasn't cold, his legs wobbled a bit and he placed a shaky hand on the males face. It felt so cold almost as if he was touching ice. It felt nice on his skin making it feel less warm and more like a wrap.**_

" _**I am Hyorinmaru, I am the keeper of your dreams and spirit, please do not fear me for I am a image of you. I can not control your dreams but know that I am here for you."**_

_**He was confused but nodded, he felt safe with the ice man. He fell to the floor shaking the world turned black and covered in blood. Blood turning screams ran around him, making him cover his ears. Sweat ran down his face as he looked up seeing a women in her early twenties yelling at him.**_

"_**Why can't you be a good boy? Why did you let me die? Why?" The women's face melted off and Toushiro's eyes widen.**_

"_**Mother! It wasn't my fault I swear! Please! I am sorry!" He started to beg as the women started to get closer to him. She grabbed him and wrapped her hands his neck and starts to press out every inch of air from his lungs.**_

_**Another pair of hands reached to his back and started to tear at his back. He let out a small cry in pain, his tears form in his eyes and he would not let them see him cry. The male behind him slipped his hands down his sides and into his pants. **_

_**Fire starts to creep around the three and jumped onto his skin burning him. Toushiro let a painful scream run from his lips, and starts to gasp for air as the women's hands tighten even more. Once again he started to beg.**_

Lightly he shifted in his arms as Ichigo watch the sleeping boy who missed most of their class, not as it mattered since they had a free day. The small male started to muttered in his sleep.

"I'm sorry...I'm...sor-" he hid his face more in his arm and Ichigo placed his hand on the boys back which caused him to bolt up.

"Whoa...ah sorry about that Toushiro" His hand pulled back and placed it on the back of his head.

Toushiro went to speak as the bell rang for their next class which was gym, the on subject Toushiro hated the most. He gathered his stuff and bolted out from the class room and down the hall to the locker room.

"Hey Ichigo, whats going on man?" Renji was grinning brightly and hooked an arm around his neck as the two walked to the gym area.

"Just thinking, know what we have to do in gym today?" Renji blinked and grinned smacking the Berry on his head.

"Don't think too hard might fry something up there." Ichigo shook his head and sighed going into the locker room. 

Throwing his stuff into the lock he strips his shirt off and reaches for his gym shirt hearing voice. One that caught his attention was the small males. He looked around the corner of the room and his eyes widen in horror at the sight.

"I wonder if you can bleed!" The two males who had a death grip on Toushiro forearms kneed him in the stomach and pushed the boy down.

He threw a fist at Toushiro who closed his eyes but never felt the pain and opened an eye seeing Ichigo grabbing the males wrist. Ichigo looked pissed off and punched the older male who retreated holding his nose. His friend looked pissed off and threw his fist at Ichigo who only dodge and griped his wrist.

"Don't you ever lay a finger on him again...Or I swear I will kill you myself" An angered Berry said. He twisted the wrist sending the other male in pain, dropping the wrist the male ran.

He dropped to his knees to the scared Toushiro placing his hand on his head and looked at his eyes. His Chocolate brown eyes met the weaken Teal eyes, Ichigo frowned and helped the smaller male up. Doing what Toushiro knows best he pulled away and started to distance himself even more.

"Hey...Look we have lunch after this class, why don't you sit with us?" Ichigo said hopeful while looking into the now cold teal eyes. Lightly he nodded and Ichigo smiled, looking at the time and lightly frowns the three headed to the gym.

Time passed quickly as Ichigo watched Toushiro and saw his shirt lifted up and saw the deep purple and cuts. He left his spot with Renji and walked over to Toushiro and placed a hand on his shoulder making him jump.

"Hey, are you okay? I mean after yesterday?" Worried ranged in the Berrys voice and Toushiro looked up shocked, 'He's worried?'

"Yeah, I never got to thank you-" Ichigo shook his head and grinned.

"Thats is what friends do right? I mean if it's okay to call you a friend." Toushiro eyes widens again and nodded.

" I would like that..." His voice as still cold and his face looked like ice but Ichigo pushed pass that and pulled the boy closer, his heart raced and lightly smiled. They had to do archery, something Ichigo was not good at.

They gather into groups of tree, Renji, Ichigo, and Toushiro made up the last squad. Ichigo went first he pulled back the draw string and the butt of the arrow and the arrow fell to the floor he groaned.

"Ha! I can do better than that Ichigo!" Renji rubbed it in the Berry's face.

Renji pulled back his own draw string and the butt and let the arrow ripped through the air hitting the edge of the target. He threw his fist up and gave a Victory "Woohoo!"

Toushiro stood at his mark and closed his eyes taking a deep breath, pulling the draw back and the butt he open an eye and let the arrow go, hitting the bulls eye. Stepping away from his spot both Renji and Ichigo's jaw drops.

The bell rang and the three hurried to lunch. Toushiro looked little lost and Ichigo pulled him to sit next to him. Rukia eyed the two teens and opened her mouth to speak only so Ichigo could hear.

"I think we should break this off...I love you but I feel it more as a brother, I am sorry Ichigo" She sounded sad but happy at the same time.

"It's okay I was thinking the same." The Berry nodded and smiled softly turning his head back to the white hair boy.

Watching him he had nothing to eat, this cause Ichigo to frown and push his lunch to the boy. Toushiro looked up confused and looked around. The table was watching to too, Orihime leaned into Rukia and whispers.

"Kurosaki-kun seems to like him" Rukia nodded and grin looking over to Renji who was smiling widly at her.

"It's okay Toushi, eat it" The small teen smiled and thanked him taking a small bite from the apple. His mouth craved more of the apple.

His stomach begged him to take it easy, it wasn't so used to eating it started to hurt the boy. The Rest of the day flew by and Ichigo waited for Toushiro to get out of his class, grinning they started to walk back.

"Let me walk you home" Toushiro eyes widen for the fifth time that day and shook his head.

"Thanks but, it's okay" Ichigo frowned and nodded letting the boy his space, he eached for paper and wrote down a set of numbers and passed them to the boy.

"Here if you ever need any thing this is my cell number and my address" he flashed his normal smile and Toushiro took the paper.

"Thanks Ichigo" The Berry grew haply when he was called by his name. Reaching Ichigo's place he hugged Toushiro and they went their own ways, watching the boy walk away his heart tugged at him and frowned. His dad watched him and lightly smiled at his son's kindness.

Toushiro ran down the street as fast as he could he was already late by a few minutes and feared what will happen. Reaching the steps he ran in and kicked took his shoes off with care, a hand grabbed his hair and pulled him down.

"Your late, faggot" his father spat at him dragging him into the kitchen. 

Kicking him down Toshiro curled into a ball as his father started to kick him in the ribs and head. Sora picked up a beer bottle and crashed it onto his body. He slid his belt off and growled pulling at the white hair tugging him down stairs. His body crashed into each step causing him mass amount of pain. Sora threw him down onto the cold floor and ripped Toushiro clothing off and spat on him.

" You do not deserve to wear these."

His body shook as his father placed chains on his wrists and legs he kicked him in the head making Toushiro dizzy, he collapse on the floor and darkness quickly took over him.

**Ahhhhh, I think this is my longest chapter.**

**Thank you guys again!*bows* **

**Should I add Gin and Rangiku?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I had extra time today so I thought I put another chapter out today! :D **

**Again I do not own Bleach! -pouts- Pitty isnt it?**

"Speaking"

'Thoughs/notes'

_Flashbacks_

_**Dreams**_

The days past and Ichigo started to pace at the schools court yard looking for the white hair boy. Toushrio stopped showing up for school for four days and Ichigo was on wits end, his stomach turned he just didn't feel right. Renji ran over and bore a frown and shook his head, Chad walked forward and placed his hand on the berry's shoulder.

"Sorry Ichigo, I didn't see any signs of him, But here" Chad passed the berry a folded piece of paper and nodded, " I found out his address maybe we can stop by there after school."

Ichigo smiled bright at Chad and patted his back, but something just kept bugging the berry so he looked out the window earning himself a book thrown at him.

"Kurosaki I suggest you pay little more attention to the board and stop day dream!"

He rubbed his head and grumbled,'She could have be kinder!' No matter how hard the berry tried to keep his mind wondering he kept getting this bad feeling. 'What if he is laying in a ditch? Stop thinking like a pansy, he will be okay!'

Chad turned his head to the orange hair teen and watched him as he fought with himself. Chad passed him a note and Ichigo looked at it. 'Ichigo, please relax, we all are worried about Toushiro. He might just be sick and has to stay home – Chad' Tilting his head to the larger teen and nodded a thanks.

The bell rang and Renji met the berry outside of the class room and they headed to the gym room together, they spotted the two males who where picking on Toushiro. The leader grinned and went throwing a punch at Ichigo, who again steped to the side looking at Renji.

"It seems once you get a taste of a Berry you can't go back!" Renji laughed at his own joke and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"You stopped me from having a good time the other day! Look what you did to my nose too! Oh it was a nice nose!"

Ichigo just punched the kid in the face and kept walking into the gym room looking around in hope to see his white hair angel and felt sad when he did not see him. Again they went into squads, today it was basketball.

Renji and Ichigo had to play aginst the two guys from the locker room. Grinning the red head quickly grew an idea and whispered into the berry's ear.

"Hey lets give them a beating of a life time maybe they will leave us alone!" Renji wore a stupid grin and Ichigo nodded in agreement.

The ball was thrown up and Renji took control over the ball weaving in and out of the two and passes it to the berry who dunked it. The score was 2-0 time passed and the score was 8-2 Renji and Ichigo won and the bell rang. They went into the locker room and got changed and they took their time to get to the lunch room and sat down.

"Hey Rukia!" Renji grinned haply at the women

"Hey Renji whats up?"

"Would you like to go out?" She blushed and nodded, Renji grinned haply.

Chad took his seat next to Ichigo and patted his back. Chad wasn't much for words but he knew Chad had his back for a life time. When Ichigo went to speak he felt his phone ring and he took it out of his pocket looking at the number he didn't know who it was.

"Hello?"

"I-is...this I-Ichigo?" The voice was shaky and hard to hear

"Yeah who is this?" Ichigo heard a bloody cough and knitted his eyebrows

"To-To-toushiro" his eyes grew wide and Ichigo stood up leaving the table to look at him.

"Where are you? Are you okay?" he heard movement in the background and the boy gave no answer to him.

Chad was able to hear the phone since he was next to Ichigo and they both heard the phone dropped and then what made both of their hearts sink and stomachs turn was a bloody scream. The phone went dead and Ichigo snapped.

"Renji! I will call you later I have to go!" Chad placed his hand on the berry shoulder.

"We will go with you" Renji nodded with Chad and the trio left.

Unfolding the paper he looked at the address now knowing where the boy lived. They ran out from the school and down the street, Ichigo who wasn't paying attention to where he was running ran into someone.

"Ichigo why are you not in school?" it was his father and he looked up panic

"Dad, no time to explain but someone is badly hurt please can you get ready so we can bring him in?" Isshin's medic took over with in him and nodded

"Make sure you don't hurt him worse I will go prepare the clinic right away go!"

Ichigo and the others didn't need to be told a second time and they where off again to find Toushiro. Making a sharp turn they say the old broken down house on the corner of the street and Ichigo's heart started to race. Running up the stairs he saw the door was open and darted in, looking around the smell hit his nose and took him back a little.

Looking around the room blood and splattered all over the walls and floor, broken glass laid everywhere. Paint chipped away from the walls and the wall paper seen better days, Ichigo fighter took over and ran into the kitchen which was even more of a mess pools of blood on the floor mixed with puke.

Renji took the upstairs till he hit the attic and looked around at the bareness one room had a bed and no other room did. Razors, whips, and chains lie in the hall and his heart fell into his feet. He found a blanket that looked clean and took it.

Chad followed Ichigo into the basement where they heard people talking. Ichigo looked up to the larger teen with a scared face.

"How many Fucking times did I have to tell you, You are worthless shit that needs to be killed?" the voice spat.

Ichigo and Chad walked down more and became sick at the sight they saw. Toushiro was chained on a weird table which made him bend over, His arms where tied behind his back and his left arm was broken and the broken bone stuck out of his skin. His white locks where stained with blood, the man behind him took a knife and started to cut into the weaken boys body.

Ichigo grew angry and ran down the stairs causing the man to look up with a smirk on his face. Ichigo threw his fist at the male hitting him square in the jaw, Chad who took the this time to take the ropes off the boy's wrist.

"Tsk, You want this faggot?" the man spat blood on the floor. "Well you can't have him he belongs to me!"

This sent Ichigo over the edge and punched the guy in the face again making him stumble backwards. Renji ran down panting.

"Ichigo, I called the cops" Renji's eyes widens at the sight of the white hair boy.

Ichigo was able to see Toushiro's body, deep scars ran down his body, gashes everywhere, broken bones that popped out his skin. His breathing slow down as chad trying to pry away the chains on his ankles. Ichigo held the boy to him as Chad was able to pry the chains off.

"Here" Renji took the blanket and wrapped around the boy's broken abused body. The teal orbs shot open and tries to push away from the body.

"p-please s-stop!"

Ichigo ran a hand in the white locks and whispered to him, "Your safe I have you"

The battered boy eyes rolled back into his head and passed out, Ichigo looked to chad.

" I need to run him to my dad please watch his bastard!" Chad nodded and ichigo took off being carful of the broken body in his arms.

Renji followed Ichigo and Toushiro making sure no one would leap out and hurt the small male again. The small body curled into the Berry's chest his breathing was hitched and he went limp in his arms. Ichigo started to panic and hurried his movement and hit home.

Renji open the door and Ichigo ran in the with boy in his arms. His dad met him and his eyes widen seen how bad the boy looked. He took the boy into his arms and looked back.

"I will take good care of him I will be out when I am done" the boy nodded and sat down in a chair hiding his face in his hands. The door open and two girls walked in and looked at Ichigo with a weird look.

Ichigo took his sisters and told them what had happen to his white hair angel and Karin balled her hand into her fist.

"I can't believe people would that to their own child!" Tears formed in her eyes and he pulled her into a tight hug.

A few hours later Isshin walked back out and sat in a chair looking at Ichigo frowning. He knew It was not good after that.

"He will...live...A broken arm, a few broken ribs, nose, his right leg is broken, I had to stitch his arm up and chest, he lost a lot of blood...but he is sleeping right now. You should go clean up and We will talk to the police when they get here." His father's voice sounded broken and sad which he hasn't heard since his mother had passed on. Ichigo nodded and headed upstairs and stripped from his bloody clothing, he turned the shower on and took the worlds fastest shower he ever had to take, turning the shower off he took the towel and wrapped it around his body and went to his room and quickly got dressed.

He ran down stairs and went into his white hair angel's room taking a seat next to him. Tears formed in his chocolate brown eyes seeing the broken boy laying on the bed, his had looked into the room and ran a hand in his hair and took a seat next to his son. Both men looked on the brink of tears, Ichigo watched the boy's breathing and closed his eyes placing his head in his hands.

"I can't even stop him from feeling pain, I don't Deserve to like him!" he had no clue he spoke out loud.

An hour later he felt a cold hand on his forehead and shot his head up, The teal eye boy looked at him and Ichigo shot up tears rolling down his face.

"I-ichigo"

**AN: I really have no idea how this story came to me, **

**I am sorry Toushiro! Don't kill me! D=**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long update, ran into a few problems (like writers block!) trying to figure this Chapter out :D I Had help! And a crime buddy! Dunnn Dunnn!**

**Shiro: ~Dances abit~**

**Yo! ^_~ StrawberryShortStack-Chan here! I'm Shiro's beta! Pleased to meet you :D Hope you enjoy the chapter! ~dances with Shiro~**

**Whooo Thank you for those who reviewed, It helped a lot! All I can ask is for you not to throw things at me! XD**

Toushiro scooted up from the bed not caring about the pain that ran around his body. His hand reached out to touch Ichigo's cheek; he needed to feel Ichigo's face to see if this was a dream or not. His cold hand touched Ichigo's face and felt the warm tears rolling down his face causing his own eyes to tear up, but none broke free like Ichigos did.

"I-Ichi...go" His voice was broken and cracked, trying not to cry out for the male.

"Oi Toushiro, get some rest, please..." Ichigo's voice was weak and he lightly pressed the boy back down on the bed.

Ichigo pulled the blanket up to the boy's chest and placed his hand on his own cheek covering Toushiros hand that still rested there. Two men in uniform knocked quietly on the side of the open door. They looked in, spotting the young orange haired man and the peite young man on the bed. The taller of the two cleared their throat and Ichigo looked up.

''Come in'' Ichigo told them, his voice still slightly weak. The two men were police officers, Ichigo saw. He watched as they entered cautiously, keeping there eyes on the frail boy.

They walked round the side of the bed, looking at Toushiro.

"How are you feeling young man?" The man was eyeing the boy, which made him grab Ichigo's hand.

"Fine." He looked away from the officer, nervously.

"We need to ask you a few questions...alone." Ichigo's eye narrowed not liking the idea.

Toushiro nodded, looking at Ichigo. Ichigo sighed as he reluctantly let go of Toushiro's hand. Ichigo gave him one last withering look before he swiftly left the room.

"Do you have any other family?'' One of the police officers asked, a note oad and pen in his hands.

"I would'nt know. I only knew one, that man" Looking away, Toushiro rubbed his ribs and pushed to sit upwards.

"We've been investigating the house and from what we can see, its safe to say that you were abused"

Toushiro looked up sharply. 'Please tell me you guys are'nt that dumb' He thought. Sighing softly he looked over at the men.

"No...He did what he had to do to teach me a lesson. I was a bad child." The older officer shook his head.

"That is not how you discipline a child. Time out, grounded, that's what a father is supposed to do, not beat his child to near death."

Toushiro's eyes started to tear up again and kept his eyes on the sheets. The other police officer frowned, speaking softly so that he wouldn't upset the teen in front of him.

"He is going away for a long, long time, he wont be able to hurt you any more"

This caused Toushiro to look at the man with big, scared teal eyes. It broke the older man's heart, he had two kids back at home one who was Toushiro's age, and another one who was six years old. He wouldn't know what to do if this had happened to one of them. To anyone in fact.

The two men left after a few more questions, nodding to Ichigo who stood outside the door.

Ichigo came back in, closing the door lightly behind him. Toushiro finally let the tears fall and sniffed lightly.

Ichigo went back to his side, hugging him to his side. Ichigo wiped the tears from Toushiros face and soon he was calm again, his breathing still heavy.

"Would you like something to eat?" Ichigo watched over the small male and saw his eyes widen and smiled softly.

"I will take that as a yes. I will be right back! It won't take too long I promise" Toushiro nodded trying to smile for the male.

Around 10 minutes later, Ichigo came back with a bowl of rice and some beef. Sitting next to the boy and smiling softly, knowing the boy would need help he picked up a few bits and grinned.

"Open"

Toushiro's cheeks turned a crimson red before he opened his mouth, Ichigo placed the food into his mouth and he chewed. His stomach once again cried out in pain because he was not used to eating.

Isshin leaned against the doorframe, smiling at the two boys.

He waited until Toushiro had finished his breakfast before striding over. He moved over to the other side of the male and sat down lightly pulling the blanket down.

"Toushiro I am sorry but I need to check your are injuries" Toushiro shifted and nodded.

Isshin moved the blanket down more and saw a small puddle of red on the white shirt the boy was wearing, frowning he unbuttoned the shirt and felt where it was bleeding. Not wanting to hurt the boy even more than he was already, he frowned looking at Ichigo.

"Ichigo help him sit up all the way please." Ichigo muttered a short word of agreement and moved towards Toushiro.

Toushiro bit his lip to hide his pain, like he always did, as Ichigo helped him up. Isshin took the banages off of the boys chest, seeing a stitch half opened. He frowned and reached into the bedside cabinet next to him, pulling out the medical kit. Pulling a clean fish hook and medical thread he went back to the boy.

"This might hurt, I'm sorry but I need to stitch this closed." Isshin placed the needle against the boys skin and waited for his consent.

Toushiro nodded and bit his lip harder feeling the needle piercing his skin, knitting it back together. When he was finished, Isshin tied it off and secured it. Toushiro breathed a sigh of relief and letting go of Ichigos hand.

Ichigo flexed his hands slightly, Toushiro had had an almost painful grip!

"You're all done, I ask that you take it easy for a few days, and if you need anything just let me know and I will do anything to get it" He smiled softly at the child and ruffled his hair once more before leaving.

Toushiro laid back down and looked to Ichigo who wanted to say something but was scared.

Ichigo placed his hand back on the white hair angels face and lightly kissed his forehead.

"Would you like me to stay here with you tonight?" The boys eyes widen and nodded his good hand, placing again on the other teens face.

"Thank you..." His voice wondered off and Ichigo smiled softly to him.

"Go on and rest. I will be here when you wake up okay?" The boy nodded and laid his head back down on the pillow.

The softness around him lured Toushiro into a soundless sleep, his hand still holding Ichigo's which, every now and then, lightly pressed to see it he was still there.

Juushiro sighed happily as he unpacked his last carboard box of belongings. He slumped in his chair and looked at his watch. It read 4:30 pm, and he smiled softly and stood back up, being careful to dust his light blue jeans off and straighten up white shirt.

'I guess I'll see what Dad's been up too, haven't spoke to him in a very long time. Well since I moved out from Karakura anyway.' He thought.

Reaching for his brown jacket, he slipped it on and pulled his long white hair into a pony tail, draping it over his shoulder. He quickly grabbed his keys and headed out the door of his new apartment. His soft brown eyes looked around as he came out of the apartment building.

His smile grew wider, oh boy would his dad would be happy to see him.

Walking down the street his heart stopped when he saw the cop cars around his father's house with crime scene tape around it.

He walked up to a dark skinned male officer and got his attention. The male looked up and sighed softly.

"Sorry sir you can't get through here."

"This is my fathers house what happened? Is he okay?" the dark skinned male looked up. Even though he was blind he could feel the worry in the other males voice.

"You are his son?" The male nodded and the police officer nodded. He lightly tugged on Juushiros jacket nodding to the curb.

Juushiro sat down on the curb and the police officer sat beside him.

"Before you go into details, maybe we should share names? I'm Ukitake Juushiro"

''Tosen Kaname. We have gathered that your father has been abusing your younger brother. It's a pretty bad case too, we believe it has escalated to rape. The young boy believes that he has done something wrong and when his father beats him it is to show him that." Tosen spoke not liking the fact he had to tell someone of such a thing.

Jushirou's heart started to race and his stomach dropped. He put his head and his hands in shock, wishing he had never went away. Maybe he could of help his brother in some way.

"Do you know what my little brother looks like...I never met him before. Is he going to be alright?" Juushiro rushed out, his voice thick with unushed tears.

Tousen looked at the man, thinking back to the description.

"He has snow white hair, bright teal eyes and he's short. Very smart too. From what I heard he will live but I am unsure about his mental state, I don't think he has ever had a loving family. He'll have a hard time trusting anyone!'' Tosen frowned. ''Your father is going on trial next month. You should ask your brother if he wants to be there or not." Jushirou sighed and rubbed his head nodding slightly.

"I hope he never gets out for this, whats my brother's name?"

"Hitsugaya Toushiro."

A small smile came to his lips as he recognized his mothers maiden name. Juushiro stoodup and gasped slightly asking the male once more.

"Oh another thing, do you know where he's staying?" Tosen nodded and stood up as well.

"He is at the Kurosaki clinic downtown, but I think you might want to wait for a few days to let him heal and rest, when my partner went to see him he said he was a mess."

Nodding, Jushirou agreed with the other male, thanking him and walking back to the apartment block. His mind was scrambling all over the place. He has a younger brother? But his own father abused and raped this child. Who in their right mind would do such a thing to their own son? 'Thats just the thing he wasn't in his right mind.' Sighing softly, Juushiro unlocked his door and kicked his shoes off, placing his jacket on the hook and throwing his keys into the bowl next to the door. He headed into his bedroom and sat on the edge of his double bed.

His apartment was simple; two bedrooms, a living room, a bathroom and a kitchen. But then again, Juushiro liked things plain and simple.

"What a big brother I am huh? Leaving my Little brother alone with a nut case" Shaking his head he pulled his cell phone out from his jeans pocket and dialed a number.

"Hey Its Juu, care to do me a favour and pick up a full size bed and dresser, and bring it to my new place? I will pay you back when you get here...Thanks!"

Grinning he hanged up the phone and waited for his friend to come back with the stuff he ordered. He couldn't wait to see his little brother.

**A/N:**

Shiro: Thank you everyone! If you can please Review! Thanks!

Strawberry: Yeah, please review and tell me if I've done a good job! :3


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**** I was watching a movie today, Across the Universe, and the song 'Let it Be' made me think of Toushi-chan in this. And 'Wake me up'.**

**Shiro: *jumps over to Strawberry and noms on her shoulder* Cookie?**

**Strawberry: *sighs and hands over giant cookie* Don't eat it too fast...**

**Shiro: ~nibbles haply~ I don't own Bleach**

Yuzu wandered around the house looking for her older brother. Today was the day he promised he would walk with her to the market. Without looking she ran into her dad who looked down at her and grinned.

"My lovely daughter! You should be careful!"

"I'm sorry dad, I was looking for Ichigo..." Her eyes reflected her sadness, and he scooped her into a hug. He placed a hand on her shoulder and steered her into the guest room.

Upon opening the door they saw the small, frail boy holding his side, pain soaking his eyes and a panicked orange haired male by his side.

"T-Toushiro! Deep breath,wait here I go find dad!" Standing and turning, Ichigo ran into his dad with a loud thud and fell backwards, landing on his ass.

"Whoa, easy there Ichigo, where's the fire?" Blinking Isshin held his hand out to his son, who took and pulled himself up.

"Toushiro- hurt- he-!" Ichigo rushed out. Isshin scrubbed a hand down his face and sighed.

"Ichigo go sit down," He hurried to the boy and placed a hand on his head, as Ichigo sat down on the small chair. "Toushiro, where does it hurt?

The boy looked up with a large amount of pain in his eyes, he opened his mouth and started to freak out. "I..I'm s-sorry! He came up...I-I" Fear flashed in the young boys eyes.

"Shh, you're safe now. I won't let him come in here okay?" The boy nodded.

Isshin rubbed Toushiros back, trying to comfort him. Sadness ran through Isshin's body, his stomach feeling like it had hit rock bottom. Toushiro looked up at him and Isshin could still see the fear, although it wasn't as prominent as before.

"Will you let me look at your stitches again?" The boy nodded lightly and Isshin nodded to Ichigo who shot over to help.

Isshin unbuttoned the boys shirt and took the gauze off the wound and examined the deep red. Smiling softly knowing it was not infected, he noticed the boy had started to shake. He helped the boy to sit back down. Looking up he saw worry etched across his son's face. He knew Ichigo was fond of Toushiro.

Yuzu stood at the door watching the scene before her. She grew sadder watching the small male struggle. 'What had he done to deserve this?' Yuzu thought.

"Toushiro! Easy, easy! No one here would ever hurt you" Soft brown eyes met the scared teal eyes as Ichigo ruffled Toushiros soft hair, and Isshin and Yuzu left the room.

Yuzu decided she could walk to the market with her big brother another time.

Ten minuted later and Ichigo had finally helped Toushiro to calm down.

They sat on the edge of the bed, Ichigos arm around Toushiros shoulders as he ceased shaking. Ichigo leaned in and kissed the top of Toushiro's head, who in turned up at Ichigo in surprise.

Toushiro tried his best to smile up at the kind hearted teen. He slid his arms around Ichigos neck and breathed in his warm scent.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around the smaller male and held him. Soon he felt warm tears of happiness running down his neck.

Isshin walked down the hall and to his office, holding his head in his hands as he sat down at his desk. He wasn't sure what to do. What could he do with Toushiro? Did he really not have any relatives? Just as he pulled out a set a papers and started to work, his phone began to ring.

"Hello Kurosaki Clinic, Kurosaki Isshin speaking."

"Hello Kurosaki-san, I am calling about Hitsugaya Toushiro." Isshin's eye brow shot up.

"May I ask who I am speaking too?" "Oh sorry, Ukitake Juushirou, I am calling about my little brother." Isshin's eyes widened.

"He has a brother?"

"It was news to me too, you see, I went to see my father. I was filled with dread the moment I saw all of the crime tape around the house I grew up in, so I asked one of the police on patrol. He told me everything..." Juushiro's voice was laced with sorrow as he told Isshin how he discovered he had a sibling.

"I'm guessing you wish to see him?"

"Of course I do! With your permission of course. What's his condition like?"

"He is unstable mentally, I am unsure how he will react. He has a few physical injuries and stitches but he has extreme mental scarring, it could take months or even years to heal. But I would like for you to stop by soon so that we can talk more about this" 'And to make sure you are not like your father.' Isshin thought, sighing inwardly.

"Alright, when is best?"

"Today, at about,'' Isshin checked his watch, ''Three o'clock?"

They both hung up and Isshin sighed and standing up from his chair. He made his way back down the hallway and back to the guest room.

The sight he saw upon peeking round the edge of the door frame made a small smile play on his lips. Ichigo had pulled the boy into his lap and was holding him close, Toushiro's face buried into the crook of Ichigo's neck

"Toushiro?" Ichigo began hesitantly

"Hm...?" The smaller male shifted on Ichigo's lap, looking up at him, his teal eyes bright.

"I don't know if this is too soon but, uh, I want to protect you forever and I- uh, I..." Ichigo's voice refused to obey him and he trailed off, unsure if he was going in the right direction.

"I..." Toushiro nuzzled more into the berry's shoulder, he didn't know what to say. He was starting to grow some sort of affection towards Ichigo but he wasn't sure what to do about it.

"Will you let me?" Ichigo asked, breaking Toushiros line of thought.

Toushiro looked up surprised at Ichigo's soft tone, and leaned up, placing a light kiss on the berry's cheek. His cheeks flushed red and he buried his head back into the crook of the Ichigo's neck.

Isshin smiled brightly and left the two alone, going to the living room. Isshin busied himself by looking out of the window, waiting for this Juushiro Ukitake.

Someone knocked on his door and Juushiro walked to it briskly, opening it and from grinning ear to ear.

"Shunsui! About time, I was worried you weren't coming!"

Shunsui grinned and tipped his hat pointing to the truck, Juushiro let his dear friend in and smiled.

"Juu-juu what do you take me for? I told you I would!" Juushiro looked at his watch and slapped his head.

"Oh! Forgive me Shunsui, I have to go meet up with Kurosaki-san about Toushiro!" Shunsui nodded and grinned.

"Then go! I'll set things up here" Juushiro bowed and quickly grabbed his brown jacket and keys.

He quickened his pace as he hurried down the street. Suddenly, Juushiro began coughing violently, 'No...Not now! Must get to Toushiro!' He forced his coughing to calm down, and his pace slowed down a bit.

Kurosaki Medical Clinic soon came into view and Juushiro sighed in relief as he made it, he had been afraid he would get lost.

A man stepped outside and lent on the wall, watching Juushiro. When Juushiro got to the man they both bowed.

"You Must be Ukitake-san" His voice sounded shocked.

"And you must be Kurosaki-san, please call me Juushirou." The man nodded and smiled softly.

"And call me Isshin. Well...I must say you do look like him." He chuckled and took in the mans appearance. Aside from the brown eyes, the obvious height difference and the length of his hair, he looked just like Toushiro.

"Is he going to be alright?" The man frowned and motioned for him to head inside.

Walking inside they walked through the clinic and went to the room where the teens were. Isshin peeked his head in and lightly coughed to grab their attention.

"Uh, hey dad...'' Ichigo said, a light blush covering his face, Toushiro still in his lap.

"Ichigo, Toushiro, I have someone I would like you to meet..."

Ichigo nodded and Toushiro shifted from Ichigos lap to sit beside him. Toushiro started to squeeze his hand tightly, Ichigo looked like he didn't mind, but pain shot through his hand. Toushiro's heart started to race and he bit his tongue, tasting iron as he accidentally drew blood.

In walked a man with snow white hair, warm brown eyes and a kind aura. 'He resembles Toushiro' Ichigo thought, his eyes widening a fraction.

Juushiro bowed his head to both males, Ichigo bowed back while Toushiro nodded his head timidly. Isshin moved to a chair to watch how it played out.

"Hello, I am Ukitake Juushiro." Toushiro's eyes widened upon hearing his fathers last name.

"You are Toushiro, right?" Toushiro swallowed audibly and muttered a short, ''Yes''

Juushiro ventured further into the room until he was standing around a meter away from the teenagers. Toushiro cleared his throat and asked, ''How did you...?'' He trailed off looking at the man in a confused manner.

"I am your older brother."

Both Ichigo and Toushiro's eyes widened, tears welling up in Toushiros eyes. He had mixed emotions about this mans words. Anyone could see their similarities, but how could he be sure? Wouldn't mom or dad have at least mentioned him?

While Toushiro processed this new information, Juushiro took in his brothers beaten and bruised body, cringing as he looked at the shirtless teen. It made his heart and stomach sink. He saw the bruises, cuts, bites marks, the stitches that were on his arms and sides. All cause by their father.

Toushiros eyes shot back down to the floor as he saw his supposed brother looking at his injuries.

'He can't look people in the eye can he...?' Juushiro thought and frowned.

"I am really sorry I wasn't there for you in your life. I was never told that you were even born. After I left mother and father lost contact with me...I really am sorry. If I had known you were alive... I would- I would been a better brother to you." Juushiros voice cracked slightly causing Toushiro to look up hearing the regret and sadness in the older males voice.

Toushiro let go of Ichigos hand and put a hand on Juushiros shoulder, briefly looking up at him before looking back down at his broken leg. Toushiro sighed, a frown marring his handsome face.

"It's...okay, you didn't know. Just... don't blame yourself" Juushiro shook his head as he looked at Toushiro.

"No Shiro-chan, I'm going to make up for the lost time." Juushiro smiled softly and ruffled Toushiros spiky hair. Toushiro sat down again, his hand sliding from, the rather tall, mans shoulder.

Toushiro was pulled into Ichigo's lap again and Juushiro smiled brightly at the boys, noticing the strong bond between them. Isshin took a deep breath, still watching them. 'Whats going to happen now?' He wondered.

Then Juushiro spoke, interrupting his thoughts, "I would like to ask you something."

**AN:**** Muwahahaha cliffhanger!**

**Strawberry: Please review~ It keeps us going! XD**

**Shiro: Please Review, it helps us a lot.**

**AN: Due to family Crisis, Next chapter will be pushed back late again. Very sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**** Sorry for the delay! I promise to make this chapter a little longer than the other ones.**

**One problem I see is that my English is rubbish! D=**

**Shiro: *runs around in a cape* Swoosh! Oi Strawberry! Can I keep Bleach? **

**Strawberry: *sigh* No! It belongs to Kubo-sensei! Please excuse the eccentric author *bows deeply* And enjoy!**

The room went quiet and Toushiro looked up towards the long haired man and nodded. Watching the older male smile lightly at him, he felt warm inside.

"Toushiro I would like to know...maybe, after, or whenever you're ready" Juushiro went into thought of what the next part he was to say. "You could...come and live with me? I don't live far, my apartment is just a few blocks away"

Toushiro's eyes widened and flashed fear again, his arms wrapped around his slip waist, trying to remain clam he took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. Unsure of what to say or to do, he tried to meet the others eyes and failed, looking back down. If I go with him...will he be the same as father?' He thought warily.

"I-I, uh..." Toushiro started to shake lightly as he trailed off.

Ichigo tightened his hold around the shaking teen. He watched Juushiro move closer to his white hair angel.

Juushirou looked at his younger brother and felt his stomach drop as he watched the boy shake. He knelt and placed a hand on the younger teen's cheek and looked deeply into his eyes. He read fear, pain, and confusion in the teal depths. And it made his heart ache.

"You don't have to answer now, Shiro-chan" He told him softly. Toushiro hated the new nickname but kept it to himself, instead covering the hand that was on his cheek with his own, feeling its warmth and softness.

Isshin flashed his son a look of worry, never in his life had he met a child like Toushiro before. He always heard about children being abused, on TV, in the papers, it happened whether he liked it or not. He could never hold the thought of hurting one of his children, it was just so wrong.

He was sure he could trust this 'Ukitake Juushiro' but one had better be sure and he hoped that Toushiro would be careful.

Toushiro had had way too much contact for his liking so he closed his eyes. He was getting tired and just as he was nearing a half asleep point he saw flashes of his father hitting him with his fists. Toushiro yelped, pushing away from his protector's hold, a confused Ichigo letting him go. Toushiro left the bed in a hurry, and ran towards the corner of the room, sitting down wit

h his head in his hands.

Ichigo panicked and Isshin jumped to his feet hurrying to the teen. Every movement made him slink tighter into a ball. Isshin knelt on the floor and slowly moved to the boy and placed his hand carefully on his shoulder.

"Toushiro, what happened?" He spoke in a whisper to the young male.

Toushiro flinched at the hand contact and tried to sink further into the corner even more. He opened his mouth and all that come was a dry squeak. Isshin could see from the boy's eyes that he was far from them. He might be there physically, but mentally he was not.

"Please...don't hurt me...I will be a good boy, Toushiro will be a good boy!" His voice cracked and he sniffled.

"I will never hurt you Toushiro, I promise on my wife's grave" He spoke softly.

Isshin took this moment to scoop the boy into his arms and held him close to his chest. Walking back to the bed be placed the boy down, just as he began to sob.

The teal orbs caught the brown eyes of the white haired male, who frowned in worry about the small male.

"Toushiro...?" Ichigos voice strained slightly as he stood from the bed.

Isshin lent down and pulled the covers over the boy's legs and chest moving his arms to rest on top of the blanket. He lightly placed his hand on top of the white fluffy hair.

"You see everyone in this room?" Isshin questioned softly.

"H-Hai" Toushiros voice sounded very broken as he slowly came out of his dreaming.

The sound of his little brother's voice brought tears to Juushiros eyes, he had to force himself not to cry in front of the group. Ichigo looked down before grabbing the boy's hand and smiling softly at him.

"Everyone in this room will protect you. We would never hurt you, I promise you this, for as long as I live they will not hurt you."

Toushiro looked around with saddened eyes and saw how sad his older brother was. He was being such a pain. He wished he could live a normal life. Perhaps with their help he could.

He spotted the twins peeking in from the door way, one looked like she was about to cry, and the other looked quite sad. Ichigo edged towards the bed and grasped his hand.

"P-Promise..?" He winced at how cracked and broken his own voice sounded.

Isshin nodded and the two Kurosaki men mirrored Toushiros smile. It was a true, albeit, rare smile that would be difficult to erase from anyones memory. Karin and Yuzu shuffled in and sat in the large chair nearest the bed, both of them squeezing on. He didn't know them too well but Toushiro could tell they were twins with two very different personalities.

Then there was his brother who looked angry, but it was not pointed at him, he could tell. So why was he glaring into space? The expression didn't fit him at all.

Isshin looked at the twins and motioned for them to come to him, he then bowed his head to the remaining.

"We will leave the three of you alone, we will be out in the living room if you need us." Isshin smiled and Juushiro bowed politely as he and the twins left the spare room.

Ichigo nodded to the seat next to him and Juushiro took the seat, placing his hand on Toushiro's good leg. Toushiro looked at him, unsure if he should break the silence. He was embarrassed that he had to meet his brother in such a weak condition.

Juushiro reached into his pocket and pulled a bit of candy out and held it out to his brother. Toushiro looked lost and confused but he took it anyway.

"T-Thanks..." He fumbled with the wrapper and placed the small candy in his mouth. Toushiro smiled at the honey flavor as he sucked on it.

Juushiros eyes warmed up to his little brother, he felt the urge to spoil but also, to protect him right then and there. He saw how Toushiro looked when he handed him the candy, it made him feel even more sad to see such act of shyness. His brother should be more confident, but Juushiro could see why he was so shy and humble.

"U-Ukitake-sama, can you tell me...about yourself?" Toushiro asked curiously.

"Please, just call me Juushiro, Toushiro." Ichigo chuckled hearing the siblings names rhyme. Juushiro smiled, "When I was eight, mother and father sent me to live with our grandmother and our cousin so that they could concentrate on work and earn more money. They said they would contact me when they had found decent accommodation but they never did.

''I'm twenty-two years old and I work in a candy shop. In my spare time I like to write and draw. Is there anything you like to do, Shiro-chan?"

Toushiro went into deep thought, 'what do I like to do...? I have never thought of this before, I wonder what I should say.' He looked back up and spoke softly.

"I like to, uh, ...listen to music. No, wait...draw, I think." He looked puzzled and turned his head to the side a little.

"Shiro-chan, you can have more than just one thing! You can like both music and drawing!" Toushiro smiled sheepishly and Juushiro laughed.

Ichigo lightly laughed when he saw the white haired angel's expression, it was a mix of happy and confusion.

"And you Kurosaki-san?"

"Just Ichigo sir, I like kendo and to play the drums, even if suck at them" Ichigo leaned back in his chair, a small smile present on his face.

Toushiro looked at the white haired male and struggled to place a smile for him. He took in a deep breath and was quite unsure on why he was agreeing to do this.

"Juushiro-san, I..thought about it...an-and...I would like to accept your offer. That's if it is still open!" Toushiro fiddled with his thumbs and hoping he wasn't pushing his luck.

"Of course it is still open! There is one thing I would like to know though.''

Toushiro nodded enthusiastically, signaling for Juushiro to go on.

''What is your favorite color?''

"I'd never really thought about it. I'd say dark green..." Toushiro trailed off, looking worried again.

"Thank you!"

Toushiro watched in growing curiosity as Juushiro bounced from his chair and promptly left the room.

Once Juushiro got to the hall he pulled out his silver cell phone. Dialing the number he had memorized he smiled as his friend picked up.

"Hey Juu-Juu! It's almost done!" Shunsui told him cheerfully.

"Thanks Shunsui, I have one more thing to ask of you, can you find a dark green throw blanket and a stuffed dragon? I should be back home soon to help you" Hearing the male chuckle he smiled happily.

"You bet! Oh Ran-chan would like to stop by to see you tonight, is that alright with you?" Juushiro smiled into the receiver.

"Of course, It's been awhile since the three of us hung out anyway!"

"Alright till later then!" They both hung up and Juushiro went back to the spare room.

Shunsui walked around the room and smiled at the sight of the fully furnished room. There was a new bed, a dark chestnut dresser and a small desk to do work at. Nodding he moved to the front door and slipped his shoes back on and headed out.

He turned round the corner and bumped into someone.

"Sorr- Oh Ran! Just in time, I was going out to shop!" The Strawberry blonde grinned from ear to ear.

''You know how much I love shopping, Shunsui!''

Shunsui ran to the car door and opened it for Rangiku. She slid into the car gratefully. He shut it and quickly went to his side of the car and slipped in. They both put their seat belts on and he drove off.

"Who we shopping for Shun bear?" The women tilted her head and gave him a wink.

"We are shopping for Juu-Juu's little brother!" He told her happily.

"No way Juu-Juu has a little brother? Aw! I hope he is as adorable as Juu-Juu!" Rangiku giggled.

Chuckling Shunsui smiled at the strawberry blonde as he pulled into the parking lot of a store. He stepped out of the car and quickly headed to the womans door helping her out.

"Now now Ran let's not get ahead of ourselves, we only are here for two things- a dark green throw blanket and a stuffed dragon okay?" The woman pouted.

"But now that I know that Juu-juu has a little brother, I need to go spoil him with cute things! Ooh and now I have a person to help me carry my clothing too!" Rangiku announced.

Shunsui shook his head and they moved into the store. They got a shopping cart and he knew they were going to get so much more than just the things Juushiro had asked for as he looked at Rangikus expression. They went down the aisles and saw a light blue dragon with dark red eyes, Rangiku squeaked and pulled it from the shelf.

"Shuu bear isn't it adorable?" She beamed happily, placing it in the cart.

"Yeah it is." Chuckling he did not want to go against her words.

Rangiku ran to the boys clothing and went through the rack, spotting a few shirts she liked. One was a dark blue shirt with light blue stripes, another one was black and had blue flames on it.

After she had piled all of the shirts into the cart she wandered off again, in search of pants, socks and underwear.

After what seemed like years of shopping, they headed back to the car and placed the newly bought items in the trunk and got back in the car. They drove back to the apartment and started putting the new clothes, and various items Rangiku had sneaked in, into the drawers.

Taking a seat and letting out a sigh of contentment, Rangiku laughed and looked at Shunsui, who in return, flashed her a lazy smile.

"Ah I could use a drink! What about you Ran?" This time it was her turn to flash him a smile.

"Oh don't you know it! I wonder when Juu-Juu will be back"

Shunsui sighed and nodded his head in agreement.

A few moments later the door opened and they both turned their heads to the door, smiling when Juushiro walked in.

"Good evening Juu-juu!" Both said at once, laughing loudly at their synchronization.

"Good evening Shunsui, Rangiku'' He smiled nodding in their direction as he shut the door behind him, ''How was your day?"

"It was great!'' Rangiku said loudly, getting up from the couch and going into the kitchen.

''So tell us, when is he getting here?" Shunsui asked.

"Tonight! Kurosaki-san said he needed to do one more thing and wanted to drop him off himself, so they should be along shortly." Rangiku squeaked excitedly.

"Oh, Ran I know how you are when you see people! All I ask of you is that you do not touch him. There are things he is not used to, and has been badly hurt. Physically and mentally..."

Rangiku's stomached dropped, knowing by the sound of Jushiro's voice that his little brother had a hard life before this. She nodded and smiled softly to him.

"I-" She was cut off at the sound of the door bell.

Jushiro practically sprinted to the door and swung it open, smiling at the sight of Ichigo and his little brother. He moved to the side as the berry carried the small white haired boy into his apartment.

Ichigo stepped in and slid off his shoes, following Juushiro who pointed at the chair beside the sofa. Ichigo sat the half asleep boy on the chair next to Shunsui and nodded at him.

"Kurosaki-san, this is my long time friend Shunsui, and this is our friend Rangiku." He nodded to both of them.

Toushiro began to stir awake and his eyes widened as he realized that he was no longer in Ichigo's spare room. He was in a house he did not know and that made him panic. Rangiku caught this and flashed a worried look at Juushiro.

"Hey there Shiro-chan, you're awake! Welcome home!" Juushiro said cheerfully.

So he was in his brothers house. No... he was home.

**A/N:** **Please, please, please, please, please, review! It only takes a moment and it makes my day! :3**

**Strawberry: We both worked very hard on this chapter so we would greatly appreciate your opinion! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Had this for weeks, but sat mostly wondering where it should go...left or right? Oh, or if I should give a cookie to the chapter...it didn't work so well when I tried. It caused two ninja deaths and a mad laptop. =\ Sorry for the long wait, I will try to get better. Most of my family lives in Japan so every review I get for this chapter I am giving Red Cross money. **

**Shiro: ~runs around and tackles Berry~ Roar!**

**Berry: ~glares at Shiro~ Oi...**

Shiro: ~Grins~ Hi

Toushiro looked around the room and was brought back to the real world when Ichigo placed his hand on his shoulder. Making him jump up slightly, he looked up to his brother who smiled softly at him. He tilted his head to the woman in the room who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh Shu-Shu! Didn't I tell you he was going to be adorable?" The women squeaked happily.

"Yes you did Ran!" The man on her left spoke.

Toushiro went back to biting his tongue, over and over, until it started to bleed. He could taste the iron. Nervously he swallowed the blood and watched as Juushiro walked towards him and knelt.

"This lady here is Rangiku, she tends to get over excited about seeing people but she is harmless and very kind. And this man is my long time friend Shunsui, he wouldn't hurt a fly either! Now, introductions aside, would you like to see your room?" Juushiro spoke warmly to his little brother.

His room? He's getting his own room? This really had to be a dream and if it is please don't wake up from it! Toushiro smiled.

He nodded lightly and earned a squeak from Rangiku who he now deemed to be kind of scary.

Juushiro smiled happily and Ichigo jumped to attention picking the boy up, who sighed. He felt like a rag doll. Rangiku and Shunsui looked at each other and frowned, they knew there was more to this child than just physical damage.

Ichigo and Juushiro walked to Toushiro's new room. The walls were painted in a light blue shade, the bed had white sheets with a dark green throw and the stuffed dragon. Tears welled up in Toushiro eyes but blinked them away quickly.

Juushiro caught the tears in his young brother's eyes and was unsure if it was for happiness or sadness. Either way he was now eager to show the young male how a family should be. With Ichigo on his side maybe things would move a little faster.

"I can really...stay here..?" Toushiro's voice was unsure and nervous.

"Of course! This is your room now, no-one elses. If you do not like the color on the wall we can always repaint it. Oh! We will need to go get you some new clothing" Juushiro grinned at the two boys and they mirrored his grin.

"Oh Juu-Juu, we bought him a few shirts, jeans and pajamas, that should be a start on clothing!" Rangiku, who peered around the door frame, sang.

"Thank you, both of you! You've been such a great help for me today, I owe you one!" Juushiro laughed.

Toushiro looked around the room, taking in every inch. He notice nothing was broken, everything was clean, and nothing was spoiled with the smell of sweat, fear, and pain.

"Nope just seeing you smile is all that matters Juu-Juu bear!" Rangiku chirped happily and Shunsui nodded in agreement as he entered the room. Juushiro vaguely wondered when he had become a bear.

Shunsui smiled and watched the boy look around lightly coughed to grab the boy's attention. Toushiro turned his head to the dark haired man, to see him tilting his head.

Shunsui reached into his pocket and pulled out a small necklace that had a dragon on it. He held it out cautiously.

"I want to give this to you." He smiled brightly and watched the boys movement.

"For me?" The man nodded and reached out to the boys hand and placed it in his hands.

Toushiro felt the cold metal on his hands, he ran a finger over the metal and looked at the small dragon that looked like he was holding a small child. It brought more tears to his eyes and looked up to the man.

"Thank you..." Ichigo shifted his hold on the teen and smiled softly.

"Hm, Toushiro lets get you ready for bed, or at least comfortable" Juushiro spoke softly and Ichigo placed the Toushiro on his bed.

Toushiro felt the softness of the bed for a second time in his life and started to feel at ease, by the time he looked back up, he felt like he had missed half of the conversation. Rangiku, Shunsui and Ichigo were already gone.

Juushiro glanced at him and then stepped forward. His heart raced and pounded hard in his chest.

"Shiro-chan what's wrong? You look sick, are you feeling ok?" Concern laced his voice.

When he did not get a response back he sat down beside the teen and placed his hand on the boys shoulder. Toushiro tried to act like a soldier and act like nothing was wrong, doing what he did best by acting cold.

"I'm fine.." Toushiro suddenly found his feet interesting, his eyes unmoving from them.

Juushiro noticed the change in his little brother and nodded a bit.

''I'll, uh... be right back'' Juushiro told Toushiro, hurrying from the room.

He was unsure on what to do so he went to get Ichigo, who was talking to Rangiku.

"He needs you, Ichigo'' The bright haired teenager nodded, hurrying to Toushiro's room.

Ichigo saw the younger male looking at the floor and he moved closer to the teen, lightly pushing his chin up to take a look in his eyes.

"Toushiro, what's the matter?" The berry looked deep into the others eyes.

"Nothing. I'm fine." He felt like a burden. Always in need of some form of help.

Ichigo sat next to him and pulled him on to his lap and held him close. When Toushiro registered this he started to struggle.

"Toushi, listen to me, listen to me please, we will not hurt you, I will protect you from harm, so please... relax." His voice was soft and soothing.

Toushiro gave up and curled into the larger male's chest, he nuzzled his face into the crook of the Berry's neck and closed his eyes.

"Is this a dream? You, Juushiro, this place? Did I finally die in that house? Am I reading a story and pretending it's my own?" Confusion leaked from his voice as he shook slightly.

"No this is real life Toushi, I promise you that."

Ichigo watched as the younger teen looked up and unsure on what to do, he held the boy close and then spotted the pajamas, black with a blue dragon on them. Ichigo tilted his head.

"Would you...like me to help you get the sleeping pants on over your cast?" Ichigo lightly turned red.

"Uhh..." Toushiro also started to turn red, ''Yeah, p-please...''

Ichigo nodded and started to to wiggle the boy's shorts off, his face reddened more as he moved the smaller teen to sit sideways. Ichigo could not help but to see the scars on his legs and even a bite mark on his inner thigh.

Toushiro looked away trying to avoid the males gaze. Ichigo took the pants and pushed it up taking the leg that was broken and rolled the sweat pants leg up and over the cast. Rubbing the younger male's back and gave him a small smile.

Jushiro lightly knocked on the door, making both teen's heads shot up to him. He smiled softly and strode into the room.

"So Ichigo, would you like to stay the night with us?" Ichigo looked surprised at Juushiros words.

"Sure! Let me just head home real fast to pick up a few things!" Ichigo grinned.

Juushiro nodded and Ichigo placed a kiss on the other teen's forehead and quickly left. Toushiros eyes widened and he felt his face redden.

Juushiro took Ichigos spot next to the small teen. He noticed the worried looked in his eye's.

"What is wrong, my dear brother?" He spoke softly. Toushiro fidgeted.

"There isn't going to be a... ritual before sleep is there?" His eyes were downcast.

"Yes," Toushiro's eyes widened. "Would you like me to show you?"

"Uh...Yes..." Knowing he would not like this one bit, Toushiro shook ever so slightly waiting for his punishment.

Juushiro wrapped his arms around the boy in a hug, Toushiro was shocked, his eyes impossibly wide but wrapped his arms around the man as well.

"There you go! Thats what we will do every night!" Juushiro beamed happily.

Toushiro's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Ichigo made it to his house and ran up to his dad who jumped up and made a weird pose.

"Ah! My son! What is the rush?" Isshin chuckled.

"Hey dad, is it alright if I spend the night with Toushi?" Ichigo hopped from one foot to the other, anxious to gather his things.

"Hm...I do not see why not, is it alright with Ukitake-san?"

"Yes it was his idea" Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, grinning.

"Then I do not see why not! Call me when you are coming home, son." Isshin shouted, gleefully attacking his son.

Ichigo deflected his punch and kicked him in the gut. ''Sure'' Ichigo said simply as Isshin lay on the floor, crying dramatically.

Ichigo started to run around his room like a mad man to fill his bag with clothing. When he was done he said his goodbyes to his sister and avoided one last kick from his dad.

Juushiros apartment block wasn't far and he rushed through the door, out of breath in a record fifteen minutes.

Rangiku and Shunsui chuckled at the Berry's actions and pointed to the bedroom which contained the two brothers. Ichigo was poised to walk in but stopped when he saw the two talking and backed up into the living room.

Toushiro fidgeted and looked up, his eyes still filled with hurt and hurt worse when his brother asked about their mother.

"S-She...died...after I was born" Toushiro looked down once again.

Juushiro felt terrible for asking so he pulled the boy into another hug and held him close to his chest. For a second time he felt crowded and overwhelmed. He started to close his eyes and quickly drifted off into a light sleep.

Juushiro chuckled softly and looked down at the sleeping boy and placed him down carefully on the bed smiling. He tucked the blanket around the boy and moved out to the living room spotting the berry.

"Welcome back, Ichigo! Sorry, Shiro-chan fell asleep! You can go in if you like!" The berry nodded and smiled, saying a thank you.

Moving into the room he quickly got dressed into gray sweatpants and s t-shirt and slipped into the bed with the small teen. The berry wrapped his arms around the boy and watched him curled into his chest. Shortly he fell asleep.

After a few hours Rangiku and Shunsui left and Juushiro waved them good bye and closed the door. He slipped into the chair looking at the time. He sighed happily feeling better now that his brother is safe and sound.

Pushing himself up from his chair,r he went to check on the boys, opening the door and looking at them. Ichigo held the boy to his chest, and Toushiro had fresh tears rolling down his face. Juushiro frowned and went to the boys side and ran a hand in his hair, causing the boy to look up and sniffle.

"I-I'm so sorry..." It broke his heart and he softly smiled at his little brother.

"Don't be sorry, would you like to talk about it?" Juushiro asked, quietly.

Toushiro shook his head for a no. He was scared to let his brother know the depth of what their father had done to him.

"If you ever need an ear I am here for you" Toushiro nodded lightly and promptly fell back asleep.

Juushiro kissed his brother's forehead and closed the door again and went to his own bedroom. He slipped down to sweatpants and his bare chest and slipped into bed, thinking about the days events and soon, he to, fell into a deep slumber.

A/N: Shiro: tada! Batman! I mean Bleach! I mean Hi!

Berry: yeah... uh, anyway, for every review some money will be donated to Japan! XD

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN I am very very sorry for the extremly late update things kind of blew up in my face over here, also I rewrote this many times I think this was my 10th one. Frowns I am sorry! **

**Ichigo: Well maybe if you stopped drooling you would of gotten this done!**

**Shiro: Awh Hush up you been drooling over Toushi!**

**Ichigo: Shut up.**

**Shiro: I win!**

Ichigo woke when he heard the small sniffle coming from the smaller male. He looked down seeing the boy was still asleep, his face was knitted and looked like he was in much pain. The sight broke his heart, lightly he pushed the boy to his chest and held him close.

Feeling the sudden warmth he eased into the chest, his hair fell into his eyes as he curled as best as he could into the other, once again feeling like a burden he opened his eyes and looked up. The strawberry flashed him a grin.

"Good morning...Sleepy head..." He spoke softly to the other.

"G-g-good morning" He mange to squeak out, making his cheeks red.

Both boys unsure on what to say, looked down then to the wall. Toushiro found his feet to be rather interesting, while Ichigo dozed back asleep. Nuzzling into the pillow and loosens his hold on the boy. Toushiro looked confused and little scared.

Turning his head away Toushiro looked up at the ceiling finding it to be perfect and not full of random holes or rats running in from it. Its been a hectic few weeks, meeting Ichigo, being found and hurt wrose, then meeting his brother.

Jushiro roses when the sun hit his chest gently waking him up from a nice slumber. Moving from the bed and headed down the hall way, his normal nicely combed hair was a mess and stopped when he met his little brothers room. Guilt flushed over him as he looked in and spotted the waken boy.

"would...would you like to come with me to the kitchen?" His voice was soft.

"I...I..." His cheeks faintly blushed and nods.

Jushiro walked over and asked for permission to pick him up, Toushiro nodded and closed his eyes. Juu reaches down and picked up his little brother taking him into the kitchen and sits him onto a chair and smiles.

"What would you like to eat?" Smiling and watches his little brother.

"I...i...I...I..." Blushes when he didn't know, he never had a choice to pick. He was lucky to eat once a weak if that.

Juu picked up on how his brother was acting, heart breaking, and he smiles softly to the boy.

"I will surprise you little brother okay?" the boy nodded and blushes still.

Juu went to work, making oatmeal with brown sugar in the middle, he placed it in the oatmeal in the pot and stirs. Toushiro half fell back asleep as he watched the sunrise and his lips lightly tugged a small small smile, sunrises

Ichigo stirred and woke up moving to check on his love he freaked out finding the bed empty. What if something bad happened to the boy and he was kidnapped?

Running to the closet and looked in there, no Toushiro. Darting and moved to the dresser and looked in the drawer and frowned not finding the boy there. Panic rushed in the males head, he looked under the bed and under the blankets.

Juu went to check on ichigo, watching the male and shakes his head head lightly speaking so he would not scare the boy off.

"Ichigo, if your looking for Toushiro, I am sure he is not in the flower bed" Ichi's head shot up.

"I...I..sorry! I woke up and he wasnt there and I freaked out!" His voice had panic in it.

Shaking his head the male spoke softly. "He is in the kitchen and eating breakfast so no worries" He noted that Ichigo had a heart of gold. Or really dense.

Ichigo blushed and nods and rubs the back of his head and paces softly, trying to figure out what to say before making himself looking more like a fool.

"Come on you must be hungry lets head into the kitchen okay?" The male smile softly.

"Ah, Sure. Thanks." The Berry rubbed his head, cheeks still red but followed the male.

Toushiro slowly ate, enjoying every bit of the hot meal his brother had made for him. Hearing the foot steps his mind went overboard and stiffen, making sure he made no sound what so ever so he would not upset the others.

Once Ichi and Juushiro walked into the kitchen they noticed how the younger male acted and frowned, unknowing on how to handle the situation. Ichi made his way over to the boy and placed his hand on the boy shoulder.

"Good morning Yuki-Hime" he murred softly.

"G-good M-morning" He squeaked out and blushed looking back down at the food.

Juu looked around the room and smiled brightly. " I know! Lets go to the beach today! Assuming Shirou-chan getting his cast off today!"

Ichi looked at the small angel in front of him who in return looked up at him with hopeful eyes. Ichigo smiled softly and nods.

Juushiro smiled brightly and picked his brother up. "Wooo!" Sets the boy back and held back his cough. Bowing his head he moved to the bathroom and started to cough, coughing up blood, going pale he looked in the mirror, he wasnt going to let this get in the way of making his little brother happy.

Hearing the coughing Toushiro's heart sank and looked at Ichigo who gave him a worried look. Hearing a thud and Ichigo ran to the bathroom, opening the door and picks up the fallen white hair male. Moving the weaken male into his bedroom and pulls the blankets up.

" I'm going to get my dad, I will not tell Toushirou what you have, that is for you to tell him, but I reckon you do it soon, so he wont worry as much about you." Ichigo spoke sadly and moves into the kitchen.

Jushirou looked up and frowned, coughing again he rubbed his chest and pulled out his cell phone, putting in a number and texted his two friends, _Hey guys, stuck in bed, can you help out today I will pay you two back._

Looking at their phones both replied back the same, _You know it! Will be there soon to help out!._

Jushirou looked at his phone and smiles closes his eyes and rests once more. The warmth of his bed drew him in like a moth to a flame.

Shortly after Ichigo and Toushirou ate and cleaned their dishes the bell rang. Ichigo perk up and moved to the door and opened it, being greeted by two large breasts. Muffled a cry and lack of air he crossed his arms.

"Now now Ran I think the poor berry needs to breath!" Chuckled the older male.

Making a pouty face she let the berry go. "Well...I guess I can't kill him yet!"

Toushirou listen to the two talk and he sat at the table looking down, his reflection stared back at him making him feel gross, and highly sick.

Rangiku looked around and frowns slipping her shoes off and moves over to the shy boy and grins pulling him close and into her breasts. "Awww, Chibi! Chibi! I lovers my Chibi!"

Growing a little mad the boy called out into the women's chest, grumbles and crosses his arms the best as he could.

"What was that?' the women asked. Watching the boy grew mad.

"Matsumoto!" He called out, face all red and grumbles.

She beams and scurries off to the outside of the unit. Ichigo turned and shakes his head and moves back to his love, kissing his temple. "Okay Toushi, time for us to get those off! To dad's house! Ta-da!" Picks the make up.

Squeaking Toushirou held onto the male as tightly as he could and looks around, excited that he will beable to walk on his own two feet.

Ichigo moved and slips his shoes on, nodding to the two older people and rushes out to his car, setting the male into the chair and settles into his side. Moving he drove back to his house, watching the male for a few moments.

Looking out the window he watches the clouds, how relaxed they where and how innocent they where, the day was nice, not too hot, but not too too cold either.

Pulling into the drive, Ichigo and quickly exited the door and moved to the boys side and pulls him out, heading back into his home and smiles. After he slips his shoes off he places the boy in the room, waiting for his dad to pop out.

"Ichigo!" A loud scream is heard followed by the sound of a foot into the wall.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and points. "Dad take the casts off please?

Isshin looked at the white hair child and smiled brightly, rushes over to him and ruffles his hair. "hey Kiddo! Long time no see!"

"you saw him yesterday dad..." Ichigo spoke annoyed.

Pouting he started to take the cast off, a small frown plasterd on his face. "Toushirou you haven't been icthing this have you?"

The boy looked down at his arm and saw the red around his wrist, shying some and nods. "Sorry...it was very very itchy last night."

Isshin smiled softly for the boy and nods, removing the last of them and moves them to make sure everything was in order and helps the boy down.

Toushirou felt the ground and slowly moves around the room and his weaken leg shook for a moment or so. Ichigo watched how his love moved around and frown pulling him close to his chest. "Hey! You can walk again!"

Looking at his feet then looks back to the males chest and hides his face, pushes the air from his lung and hugs him.

Isshin laughed softly and spoke softly. "what are your plans for today kids?"

Ichigo smiled softly and spoke extra softly. "Beach"

Iichigo smiled and looked at the white hair angel and watched his eyes widens and soften all at the same time. He melted finding the male to look extra cute at that moment.

Looking at both boys Isshin smiled haply, ruffles the smaller boys hair and winks at his son backing from the room.

Rubbing his shoulder and looks up at Ichigo moving to speak but was cut off buy two gentle lips. They where sweet, tasted like strawberries. Ichigo pulled back and smiled softly. "Sorry, they looked good...?

Toushirou's face redden and looks back down to his feet, unsure on what he could do at the moment. Ichigo picked the smaller male up and moved, sliped his shoes on and headed back to his car. Setting the male in the car seat and moved back to his side and starts the car.

"You excited Toushi?" Earning a soft nod from the male.

Ichigo laughed softly and nods, out of the corner of his eye he watched the smaller male as they drove back to Jushirou's unit.

The sky was a deep blue, this caught Toushirou's eye, he started to relax even more. His eyes started to close as he felt the sun hit his face.

Pulling up Ichigo looked over to his love and smiled softly, parking and jumps out moved to the smaller males side and picked him up, his soft brown eyes met the semi cold eyes that started to warm up.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" He soft softly as he went back into the house.

Shaking his head he stayed quite and curls into the other male, looking up he saw the three sitting. His brother looked up and smiled brightly at him as the other two smiled sweetly, there was another in there, he didn't know, he plastered a grin on his face and had sliverish white hair.

Rangiku moved up and tugged the male over to them and smiled brightly.

"Hello Toushirou! This is my friend!" The sliver hair male followed close and waved.

"Hello. . ." Weary of the other male.

Ichigo set the boy down and places his hand on his shoulders. The male moved up and smiled even more.

"Ouc, allo derr" The male never opened his eyes.

Slowly getting in wonder on what's the males eye colors where, Ichigo let it go and waved. Toushirou blinked softly and struggle to understand the male.

"Toushi, Ichi, This is my friend Gin!" Bubbly spoke. "He is going to join us at the Beach! It Will me tons of fun!"

The fox face held up the bags, "we arr good ta go! Ah got us da sun stuffers n towels!"

The group smiled and nod, Ichi and Jushirou spoke and agreed on the car and headed off to Ichigo's car, opening the trunk and placed the bags into it. Gin, Juu and Ran went into one car, Toushi Ichi and Shunsui headed into the other car. Both car started to drive off to the beach.

**AN I am sorry for it being so short, but this chapter is making me blah, I can't think on how to make it go anywhere!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi there! So sorry! Moved back to the States, and stuff happened that I lost track of time for the story! Sadly to say its getting harder to write these, no motivation. I may or may not take this down to re-write it, I feel like I can make these better than what it is. So many ideas in my head just hard to put them in words at times! Short side of this, Major Writers block! **

**Don't own any rights to Bleach, Sadly!**

**Please take three seconds to Write a Review it would help me out a lot! Thanks! Those who do already. ~bows deeply~ Thank you!**

_** Chapter 10**_

* * *

Settling in the car Ichigo turned the radio on and rubbed his mop of orange hair looking around as he placed his seatbelt on. Looking At the others and pulled out from the drive way following the other car. He played with the knobs before finding nothing and turns it off. Sighing knowing this was going to be a trip that was very long. He closed his eyes and drifted into a light sleep, everyday the snowball found it harder and harder to fall asleep. Blackness over took his body as he felt colder, pain stuck his arms and legs, placing fear into his heart. Not really wanting to wake up, he didnt want to feel this way any more, he just wasn't able to coupe with it. After a few hours he was woken up, he looked around with a pale look plastered on his face. He took in sharp shaky breaths before recalling where he was, embarrassed on what just happened.

"So, you ever gone to the beach?" The berry asked on a soft voice.

". . . No. . . But I did read about them...and saw a picture of it.." Toshirou spoke in a cool, calming voice. Waving in and out of his speech.

Ichigo was worried on his little snow angel, so young and so hurt, how is his mental state? The berry shook it out of his mind as he drove down the road and turn some music on, the corner of his eye he watches the younger male. He kept holding onto his arm, sleeping turned to him waking up in a panic, almost like he was sucked back into the world of pain.

Shunsui kept looking out the window waving at the bubbly Strawberry blonde hair women, who was frantically waving back at him. The two made faces back and forth, Gin kept poking the women as Toshirou looked idly out the window, mostly bored. The bored male jabbed at the berry pouting a little.

"Heyyyy can we turn it onto rock or something? Pleaaassseee?"

Ichi chuckled and looked the the snowball then nods, turning the music over to rock, blinks as he gained an American raido station, he laughs softly and turns it up, playing in the car was

After an hour past both cars pulled up to the beach and parks, both party's hopped out and moved around, getting used to using their legs. Pouting since it took way too long to get there they moved their stiff, aching legs around. Ichigo smiled and reached into his bag looking for a small bottle, lightly bit his lip as he started to dig deep in the bag. Grunting at how a bottle HE placed at the top manage to wonder all the way down in the bowels of the bag.

Gin and Shunsui padded off and found a spot for the group, Jushirou brought the cooler out and sets it down. Ichigo Started to place sunscreen on his body and watched his love, Toshirou looked off at the water, he went to move, one second he was able to see the next second pitch black. Sending him into a world of fear for a brief moment.

Squeaking the male went to push back to gain air, figuring out who it was he muttered something into the womens breasts, large tick marks popped on his head. Ichigo squeaked and moved to help his love. Who was still struggling to gain the needed air.

Ran snickered and pulls back, tilted her head to the side and flashed a brightest grin of all times to the small male. Who by that time grew more and more tick marks on his head, his face was bright red and then spoke in a firm, loud voice.

"Matsumoto..."

The busty women tilted her head in wonder what was going though the smaller males head. She watched as his face was bright red, then his eyes turned a little cooler, sent shivers down her back. Okay so he might be a tiny weeny bit mad! She snickers more and bolts for the water, that way he could not yell at her! One for her none for the male! She moved passed her Fox face lover and takes his hand pulling him to the water with her. She splashes him a few times before swimming out to the deeper water. The male followed after her like a race of some sort.

The berry chuckled and ruffles the male hair holding him close, helping to put the sunscreen on his back, his fingers gently went over the males scars. The Snow ball shook a little when it was hit, slowly relaxing. He didn't want to ruin the day so he gently took the bigger male's hand and tugs gently for him to stop. Looking up with soft teal eyes.

"Let's go to the water...Please?" He spoke shyly, a faint blush went over his face.

Grinning the berry nods, "Alright sounds like a plan."

Both males went down and headed into the water, Toshirou kicked his sandles off near the place they set up, he thought it best to keep his shirt on as he made it to the water. It was warm, but cool at the same time, to him it was perfect, not too hot and not too cold. Win win! He looked around and watched the others swimming around and having a good ole time. He turned his head to his brother who was setting up a grill, blinking he moves over to check it out.

"Need a hand?

Jushirou looked up and smiles gently at his brother, happy to see he wasn't as jumpy as before he shook his head. He just had finnished right before the male made it to him. Looking around and smiles.

"I Just finish setting up the grill...But I do need a hand in cooking if you would like to help!"

The younger male nods and moves listens for his words on what to do and what not to do, he looked up and watches the berry swim, his tone body seem to repel the water when he stood up, unknowingly a blush rush across his face. He watched him grow closer and blinks a few times patting his body before speaking.

"Do I have something on me?" The berry looked down to make sure his swimming trunks where still on his body. Sighs happily that it was.

He flushes harder noticing that he was caught staring at the male, he moved and helped his older brother again, he went pale, and very quite. Felt like something was off, like this was all a dream, and that he would wake up soon to feeling pain again, it made him scared. Not that he was going to show that. He already made himself look like a fool he wasn't going to do so more!

* * *

As Tousen moved around he went to talk to the caged male, something felt off, something not good. When he made it too the the Cell he hit the bars, his ears perked, hearing the door push open. He broke into a cold sweat and moved to his Captain. Panting, he pointed over to the cell. Both Tousen and the head captain rushed to the cell, taking a look inside of it. No signs of bodies, no signs of struggling, no break out marks on the lock.

Both males paled and looked around and rushed to check each cell, looking all over the place. They went to the back and checked in on his stuff, it was gone too. They worried more and sighed knowing the worse had happen. Sickness went to their stomachs they heard the males treats when he was in there. They Knew what was going to happen if he was not stopped! Now he escaped and now there was nothing in the way of him and what he is wanting!

"It's Empty! Sir! He escaped!"

"Don't just stand here get the word out! He needs to be stopped! He might kill the boy!"

He bowed his head and rushes off to the phone dialing it and waits for the person on the other line to pick up, he spoke rushed since it was bad news. He was worried, what if that was his kid he was running too? He knew the male would not go after his kid but, it still worries him to think on it!

"We need to but a block out for the following person. Hitsugaya Sora, has Escaped! We need to get him back NOW!"

* * *

**A/N part 2~ Sorry for the short chapter! Next one will be longer! I promise! **


End file.
